


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by DaleGregory56



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Loss, Other, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleGregory56/pseuds/DaleGregory56
Summary: Five years after Gwen's death, Peter visits her grave and is at his darkest that he has ever been. It takes the most unlikeliest of sources to help him deal with his grief and find a reason for living. Trigger Warning: Deals with loss and Suicide





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Peter pulled his coat closer to him as it started to lightly rain. It was oddly appropriate as it reflected his mood, he hated cemeteries. He had been to way too many in his life, it seemed all he wore was black. He finally stopped at the gravestone he had visited so many times before and sat down, leaning his back against it, his sweet Gwen. It had been five years since that tragic day, but it still burnt fresh in his memory. Norman Osborne, his greatest enemy, had discovered that he was Spider-Man. He kidnapped Gwen and lured him to the bridge, during their battle, Osborne threw her off. He tried to save her using his webbing, but the sudden stop in the air broke her neck. He had been wracked with guilt over for so long, it’s all he knew anymore. He sighed before looking behind him at flowing script engraved on the stone, “Hey Gwen. I know it’s been awhile, being Spider-Man is still a full-time job. None of it means anything without you, though.”

He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, “Still don’t forgive me? I don’t blame you, I can’t even forgive myself. All the lives I have saved and I couldn’t save the one that mattered most…”

Peter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol, “I’m sorry, you would be so ashamed, but I can’t do this without you anymore…”

He placed the muzzle under his chin, but before he could pull the trigger a black tentacle shot out and grabbed his wrist pulling it away. Before he knew it, someone was grabbing the gun out of his hand. He looked up and saw Eddie Brock glaring down at him.  
“Brock! I don’t have time for this right now…”

“No, you do have time for us! You are smarter than this, Parker.” He crushed the gun with ease into a piece of ruined metal.

Peter stood up and closed his eyes, tears started to flow down his face, “I can’t keep going on like this, Eddie. It hurts too much.”

“I know it’s eating you up inside, but so many people out there still need you.”

Peter shook his head, “They need Spider-Man, not me.”

“They are one and the same, Parker. You have always been a symbol of hope.”

“Eddie, you don’t get it.”

“No, you don’t get it. Ending your own life doesn’t get rid of the pain, it just passes it on to others. Think of everyone out there that depend on you.”

“I didn’t think…”

“No, you weren’t thinking, you were too consumed with your own pain. We know what that’s like. You forgot that you have a great responsibility to this city.”

Peter nodded and started laughing, Eddie looked at him quizzically, “What is so funny, Parker?”

“All this time that you’ve tried to destroy me, and you just saved my life.”

Brock smirked and nodded, “Life is funny that way, Parker.”

“Thank you, Eddie. I still don’t know how to move on.”

“You never really move on, you just learn to live with the pain.”

Peter nodded, “What were you doing here, anyway?”

“We were looking for you, to say goodbye.”

“You going somewhere?”

“We are moving to San Francisco, need a fresh start. Maybe we can be for them what you are to New York.”

“Well, good luck to you. Just do me a favor.”

“What’s that, Parker?”

“Don’t eat any brains, please.”

Eddie shook his head and walked away, Peter looked down at the gravestone, “I’ll come visit you again soon, Gwen. This city needs Peter Parker, and if I can stop this tragedy from happening to just one other person, it was all worth it.”

Peter zipped his jacket up and walked off into the distance, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Please if you are having suicidal thoughts, seek help from someone. I have been there myself, so I implore you to talk to someone.


End file.
